For the Love of Twins
by TheTwoPotterheads
Summary: Cairo "Cai" Agatha has been best friends with Fred and George for FOREVER! But best friends aren't supposed to start fancying each other, are they? Aside from the relationship drama these three must go through, there's also the problem of a very special event taking place at Hogwarts this year! Will they survive it all? Fred/OC, George/OC. Rated T for mild swearing and etc.
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks, Many Flashbacks

**HELLO!**

***waves at all the readers***

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it's alright. I'M COUNTING ON YOU TO GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! But please, no flames! **

_**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling. If I were, Fred Weasley would've lived and married a young, cute, asian witch named Amaya and had seven mischievous, red-haired children! The only thing I claim the ownership of are any OCs I may include. *nods solemnly* VOLDEMORT OUT, B*TCHES! (- that was a reference)**_

**~Amaya~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fred's POV<strong>_

I swear I will never forget the day that my best friend became an official student at Hogwarts. Nowadays, I wonder how in the world she got accepted. I had never seen a lick of magic out of her as a kid, and now she's best in our year. It seems like just yesterday that she shocked us with the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter she had received . . .

_Knock knock knock!_

_"George, get the door, would you?" Mum called from upstairs._

_"I'm not George, I'm Fred!" I complained, going to get the door anyways. _

_I yanked open the front door and saw Cairo "Cai" Agatha grinning up at me. I tried to shield the inside of our house. You see, Cai was a muggle. She also happens to be George's and my best friend. We can't let her know about us being wizards or else we'll get all the world wizarding world in trouble._

_"It's okay, Freddie! Feast your eyes on this!" Cai shoved an envelope into my face. _

_I grabbed it from her, examining front. "Blimey, Cai, is this for real?!"_

_"Yep!" Cai replied, looking proud of herself. "And I'll be allowed in your house now, right? I figured that's why I've never been allowed in, because of this whole secret wizard world thing."_

_I was still gaping at her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter as I let her inside the house, or The Burrow, as we referred to it as. Cai took a big sniff, then exhaled. "Wow, so this is what it's like being in a real life wizard house!" She went on to stare at Mum's self-washing pots and pans. _

_"George, get down here!" I called, finally tearing my eyes off the letter just in time to see my identical twin run into the room. All of us Weasleys have flaming red hair and mine and George's were cut exactly the same. We had the same blue eyes, noses, smiles; everything was the same, down to the last freckle. _

_"Fred, what's she doing here?!" He hissed, looking over at Cai, who was currently watching Mum's Clock. "Cai's nice and all - she's my best friend too - but she's a muggle!" I wordlessly handed my twin the Hogwarts letter. He looked up at me in shock. "You're kidding."_

_"I'm not kidding!" Cai told him. He jumped, having not heard her come up behind him. Cai pointed to the address. "See? Cairo Agatha, Attic Bedroom, Ottery St. Catchpole-"_

_"We see it!" George and I said in unison. We always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Cai just grinned at us. I couldn't help smile back. _

_She wasn't especially pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. She was just cute. She had short black hair, tied up in pigtails. Her eyes were emerald green. She had a sweet smile too. I'm glad she's going to Hogwarts with us. It'll so much more fun with her. I mean, pranking people without her just isn't the same. She taught us all the muggle pranks, and now we can finally teach her wizard pranks!_

"_Mum! Mum, guess what?!" George ran up to her as she came down the stairs, looking suspiciously at Cai. "Cai got a Hogwarts letter!"_

I grinned at the memory. I mean, what's better than finding out that your best friend is going to the same school as you?

_**Cairo's POV**_

I can't believe that I used to be completely oblivious to the magical world. I mean, my best friends are freaking wizards for goodness sakes! I guess I just didn't think twice about all the strange things that happened around the three of us.

Oh well, at least I'm actually a witch and I go to Hogwarts with the twins! And what's better than going to the same school as your best friends? Being in the same house as them! I still remember the day that we arrived at Hogwarts . . .

"_Lookit that!" I pointed excitedly out the window. I could make out a gigantic castle in the distance. "That's Hogwarts, right?"_

"_Yeah, isn't it great?" George said, through a full mouth. He had just started stuffing his mouth full of cauldron cakes. "Y'know, what if we made candies that could actually make you sick? It'd be great for pranking, and getting out of class too . . ."_

_I laughed. "We haven't even arrived and you're already plotting on how to skip classes?"_

_George just shrugged, grinning mischievously. "What can I say? I like to think ahead."_

_I realized that Fred was just staring at the castle, his eyes glazed over. "Whatcha thinkin' of, Freddie?"_

"_Hmm?" Fred looked up at me, blinking. "Oh, I was just thinking . . . What if we were put in different houses from each other?"_

_Our compartment was quiet for a few seconds. "Well . . ." George murmured, swallowing his food. "We could still be friends. I mean, just because we're not in the same house doesn't mean we can't hang out and pull pranks, right?" We didn't discuss the point any further._

_Soon we had arrived at the Hogsmeade Station. Following Hagrid, a giant of a man, who was showing all the first years where to go, we eventually got to a lake. The three of us piled into a boat and the boat began to move by itself. _

_I gazed up at the huge castle. It looked even more spectacular close up! Fred still seemed nervous about us potentially being in separate houses. I squeezed his hand comfortingly and he smiled gratefully up at me._

_We were lead down the Great Hall, with the eyes of all the older students on us. As we stopped near a stool with a hat perched atop, I noticed Percy. I nudged Fred and George and the three of us stuck our tongues out at him. I could hear him embarrassedly explain to his friend that we were "his pesky younger brothers" and their "annoying best friend." I nearly laughed at this._

_I turned back around just in time to see Professor McGonagall peer at the first name on the list of first years. "Agatha, Cairo!" I skipped up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed upon my head. _

_I nearly fell out of my seat when I heard the hat thinking! "Hmm, very loyal and patient . . . But also a very brave girl . . . Smart too . . ."_

_I had no real preference, except I didn't want, under any circumstance, to become a Slytherin. I knew the twins would still accept me, but I don't think I'd fit in with my perky attitude._

_"True enough . . ." I realised that the hat had read my thoughts and decided to try and stop thinking. "In that case, it better be GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled the house out loud and the whole Gryffindor table, including Percy, began cheering._

_I skipped over and sat next to Percy, waiting for Fred and George to be sorted. "Hello Percy," I greeted, smiling sweetly up at him. "How are you?"_

_"Fine, yourself?" Percy responded, almost smiling._

_"I'm good," I replied. Then I asked a question that had started to plague my mind ever since I heard I was Gryffindor. "Do you think Fred and George will be Gryffindor?"_

_"I have no doubt in my mind," Percy said, relieving me. "They may be pranksters, but they really are quite brave. I suspect our whole family will be Gryffindor."_

_I smiled to myself as, "Dallas, Nathan" was sorted into Ravenclaw. At least Fred and George would most likely be in the same house. _

_After a while, I was starting to get restless. I tried to clap as "Jordan, Lee" was sorted into Gryffindor, but I was now sharing Fred's fears._

_I could see the twins both looking at "Octavio, Samantha" with anticipation. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. It was getting closer and closer to their turn. I flashed them a weak smile, but only George saw it._

_Finally, the name "Weasley, Fred" was called. I sat on the edge of my seat, staring at the red haired boy. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding after the hat sorted Fred into Gryffindor. _

_Then it was George's turn. As Fred collapsed happily in the seat beside me, George was also sorted into Gryffindor. I hugged them both, completely ignoring that "Zettair, Jadyn" was sorted into Slytherin. We were all in the same house! This was the best day ever!_


	2. Chapter 2: Present Day

**I hope you liked the last chapter. Now we are in present day, AKA September 1st, sixth year for the twins and Cairo, and you know what that means! And if you don't, just read and you'll figure it out!**

_**Disclaimer: I am not the almighty J K Rowling. Otherwise I would be from England and would not be asian.**_

**~Amaya~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cairo's POV<strong>_

George yawned and leaned back in his seat in our compartment as the train chugged towards Hogwarts. I glanced up at him lamentably. I could tell by his smug grin that he knew exactly what I was praying he didn't.

And what horrible blackmail it would potentially become.

Fred never noticed anything. Not for lack of trying, of course, but he wasn't exactly the 'think-before-he-acts' type. For that, I'm glad. Otherwise he'd surely notice my prominent blush whenever he came within close proximity.

But George, unfortunately, _was_ the quieter, more thoughtful twin and had noticed. I had to applaud him; it hadn't been very noticeable at first.

". . . That sound good, Cai?" Fred had just finished explaining some new edition to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to me. Unfortunately, I had been so lost in my temporary hatred for George that I had tuned him out.

"Uh, sure, sure," I replied, hoping that I sounded sincere. Fred let out a snort of laughter, telling me I had said the wrong thing. "I mean, um, no?" I tried. George joined in his laughter. Their contagious laughter soon got to me too and the three of us were a laughing wreck.

"I _knew_ you weren't listening," Fred spluttered through his laughter, "so I asked you if it - as in nothing - sounded good! You took the bait, as intended!"

"What's that muggle saying?" George asked. "Oh right - Hook, line, and sinker!" We all started laughing all over again. I love these two! They truly are my very best friends.

"Fine, you got me!" I grinned, still chuckling a bit. "I'm sorry for zoning out on you, Fred."

"It's fine. But, new topic," Fred's eyes glinted with mischief as he continued, "what about the Quidditch World Cup? Wasn't that crazy?"

"In a scary way. I mean, learning about Death Eaters and the Dark Mark and-" I shivered "- _You-Know-Who_. I'm freaked out! Can we talk about the mysterious exciting thing at Hogwarts this year instead?"

"Yeah! Why won't anyone spill the beans?" George moaned. "The suspense is killing me! Any theories, Cairo?"

"A couple," I admitted. "I've been reading up on exciting wizard events with Hermione and we found a few big ones." I caught the twins exchanging glances. They knew how Hermione and I loved our books. We had so much in common, both being the smartest in our years, and had become good friends, so often we helped each other study. This time was no exception.

Before I could express my opinions, however, we found the Hogwarts Express slowing to a halt at the Hogsmeade Station.

_**George POV**_

Poor Fred.

Some might argue that I should say poor Cairo instead, but I think it's sadder that Fred hasn't realised Cairo's dilemma. She's being pretty obvious about it.

Blushing whenever he's around her, drifting off during their conversations, no doubt daydreaming about him, stumbling over her words and actions . . . Her infatuation over him was obvious and yet my twin didn't think twice. Ergo, poor Fred.

I didn't have much time to pity though, as we were almost to the school. Fred and Cairo were in deep conversation about the Quidditch World Cup, Cairo clearly expressing her fear on the topic, while Fred continued to torture her with it. It's like he doesn't even think how his words are paining Cairo right now. Or maybe he does, and just chooses to continue. Either way, there's one thing I know; when we aren't thinking, both Fred and I can be big time gits.

By the time we were seated in the Great Hall and almost finished eating, Cairo had burst into tears. I knew it would eventually happen; Cairo was one sensitive girl. Fred looked extremely embarrassed and guilty now, as he tried to comfort our friend.

"Cai, I didn't- You should've told me- I'm sorry!" Fred spluttered, his face growing as red as our hair.

"Very smooth," I muttered to my twin, before putting a hand on Cairo's shoulder. "It's okay, Cai. Fred was just being a git." This earned a glare from Fred, which I ignored. "Hush now, Dumbledore is about to speak."

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at us all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Cairo, Fred and I were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, too appalled to speak, being members of the Quidditch team ourselves. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

He was interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall being thrown open. Everyone's heads turned, intrigued by the sudden and mysterious newcomer. I glanced at Fred, looking extremely interested, and Cairo, looking slightly more fearful. I couldn't blame her.

As lightning flashed across the ceiling, illuminating the hall, I could just see the stranger's long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair. He wasn't close enough for me to make out his face yet, but as he marched towards the teachers' table, there was another lightning strike and I gasped in fear.

Every inch of his skin seemed to be scarred. His mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of his nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all I could see was whiteness.

I almost shivered, but not wanted to look like a wimp while Fred just looked amused, I held back all anxieties. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." No one except Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped for Moody.

"So that's Mad-Eye Moody, eh?" Cairo let out a low whistle. "Obviously a heartthrob back home." It took all my energy to suppress my laughter at her comment.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and I saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot. Moody was definitely interesting, to say the least.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred exclaimed loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar . . ."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Wicked," Fred and I whispered. We had a weird habit of thinking the same thoughts and speaking in unison. Cairo seemed very concerned about the 'death toll' part, and was in a low conversation with Hermione about it.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

My mind wandered to everything we could accomplish with all that money. We could turn Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes into a true shop. We could experiment and make more products. We could help our family's financial issues . . .

Fred had just started rambling to Cai about what he would do with the prize money, but then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and Fred and I yelled, 'That's rubbish!' - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and my mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. I stood, but didn't leave with the swarm of other students. Glaring at Dumbledore, I said, "They can't do that! We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons. . ."

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cairo, Fred and I set off for the entrance hall, Fred and I debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.

After awhile of arguing with the fourth years, I noticed that Cairo was being very quiet. "I know what you're thinking, Cai," I whispered. "But come on, wouldn't it be fun? And think of the money!"

"No! I don't want either of you dead in the morning . . ." She trailed off, staring at Fred, who was a few paces ahead of us. I decided upon not pushing the topic any further.

We made our way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked as we approached.

"Balderdash," I said, "a prefect downstairs told me." The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall which we all climbed through, into the Gryffindor common room.


	3. Chapter 3: Professor Moody

**OH YOU'VE ACTUALLY DECIDED TO COME BACK! **

***ahem***

**I mean, thanks for reading! Keep going, please!**

_**Disclaimer: I am not Queen J K Rowling, otherwise this would not be a fanfiction, it would be a novel.**_

**~Amaya~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cairo POV<strong>_

"Hello Lee," I greeted, as Lee Jordan bustled past me to talk to the twins. He gave a small wave, then started talking to George about a new prank idea.

Fred reached over, grabbing my elbow, and pulling me away. He looked agitated for some reason. "What is it?" I asked, looking at him confused. "Did Lee do something? I thought he was your best friend?"

Fred merely grunted and practically dragged me to our next class. Not that I was complaining; Fred could've dragged me anywhere he liked and I would've complied. I do fancy him, though I'd die before admitting it.

After entering our DADA classroom, we slipped into seats in the front row, saving a seat for George. I was excited, and yet terrified of having Moody as a teacher. He was intimidating, but also had an air of intrigue about him. And of course, there was the part about him being a fantastic auror.

George sat down next to us. "Why the sudden departure, Freddie? Lee do something?" Fred muttered something incoherent, and I could barely make out the words 'eyeing her.' Whatever he said made George let out a snort of laughter.

Soon we heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. I could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

We returned the books to our bags. I looked at our new professor quizzically as Moody took out a register and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"Why aren't you staying?" George blurted out.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at George; George looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled - the first time I had seen him do so. George looked relieved that he could actually smile at all.

"You'll be one of Arthur Weasley's sons, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. .. . Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. . . . One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together. "So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, this year is the year where you get to learn the illegal Dark curses.

"Personally, I would've liked to have taught them to you in an earlier year, maybe your fourth. I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful.

"So. . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Fred and George's hands both shot up (I expected as much, with their father working for the ministry) and my hand was in the air too. I glanced around the classroom, but everyone else seemed to scared or shy to give a suggestion.

Moody looked impressed at us. "You there." His magical eye focused on Fred. "Whichever twin you are."

"Fred," Fred said, then went on. "Our dad told us about one of them. The Imperius Curse."

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that we could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a backflip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. . ."

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and I knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Once again, George's and my hands shot up. Moody was looking at George this time. "You must be George."

George nodded and said, "There this other one, the Cruciatus Curse."

Moody nodded. Turning to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!" The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but I was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.

Moody only raised his wand when Francine Jefferson started sobbing. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. "Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too. Right. . . anyone know any others?"

I timidly raised my hand. I had known them all, but this last one was the one I dreaded the most. When Moody focused on me, I gulped before speaking. "The worst of all the Unforgivable Curses. The Killing Curse. Avada Kedavra."

Moody studied me carefully with his magical and normal eye. "What was your name again?"

"Cairo Agatha," I whispered, suddenly feeling solemn, as if I had just _used_ the Killing Curse.

Moody nodded slowly, walking back over to his spiders, but I could feel his magical eye still focused on me. He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries. I whimpered, staring at the dead spider. Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's within this very school."

I thought of Harry. Poor Harry. His parents were dead, all because of a stupid curse. Moody began to speak again, and I banished Harry from my thoughts to listen.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know.

"You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now. . . those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills. . . copy this down. . ."

We spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed us and we had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices - "Did you see it twitch?" "- and when he killed it - just like that!"

I wasn't really listening. I just wanted to get to dinner, away from all these curses. Fred, George and Lee followed a few paces behind me, in heated conversation about how cool Moody is. Except I don't exactly agree with them. I think he's just scary.

I slipped into a seat across from Harry and Ron. I was disappointed when Fred sat beside _them_ and George and Lee sat beside me. "Moody!" Fred said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George.

"Supercool," said Lee. "We had him this afternoon," he explained to Harry and Ron.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly.

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning. I just rolled my eyes and slowly began to eat my beef casserole.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He knows, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forward.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" said Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"Mazing," said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule. "We haven't got him till Thursday!" he said in a disappointed voice.

"You're lucky! He's downright scary," I announced, finally stating my true opinion. Before any of them could object however, I stood up and left for the common room. Mostly so nobody would notice my tears.

_**Fred's POV**_

"Cai!" I called after her, also jumping to my feet. I don't know why I felt so worried for her, but I did. I could see tears sliding down her face as I followed her out of the Great Hall. "Cai!" I called again, starting to speed up. She let out a loud sniff and turned into a sharp corner.

Upon following however, I found she had disappeared. Luckily, having the Marauder's Map for years, I had memorized all of the known secret passages. I peered behind a large painting of a forest and saw Cai sobbing in a small secret room. I sat down next to her, rubbing her back, in what I hoped was a comforting way.

"Fred," she sobbed, "go away!"

"No," I said plainly. "I will not go until you tell me what's wrong."

She nodded, but was still sobbing too hard to speak. I allowed her to regain her composure, then she said, in a quiet, hiccuping voice, "Moody scares me. Those Unforgivable Curses were, well, unforgivable! I don't like how he teaches. He's intimidating!"

I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again. I wasn't sure how to properly sympathize with her. She seemed to take my silence badly and pushed past me, out of the passage.

I stood up to follow again, but something stopped me. I had noticed a glint of gold in the corner. Scooping it up in my hand, I saw it was Cai's locket. She never took the thing off and I had never seen the inside. Temptation took over and I gingerly opened the little gold heart.

Nothing. There was no picture. But why would she have a locket without anything inside?


	4. Chapter 4: New Love

_**Disclaimer: **_**(I know you'd rather have some random Author's Note, but I frankly don't have the energy right now) _I am not J K Rowling. I am also not married to James Phelps or Fred Weasley, unfortunately. _**

**~Amaya~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cairo's POV<strong>_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Lee standing behind me. But what caught my attention was the glint of gold in his palm. "My locket!" I gasped, looking up at him. "Thank you, Lee!"

"Don't mention it," he murmured, blushing. "Ahem, want me to put it on you?" I knew that Lee liked me, that's obviously why he was blushing and offering to put my locket on me. But he's nice, good looking and he actually _likes_ me, while Fred doesn't. Maybe I should give him a chance.

"That would be wonderful, Lee." I pulled my midnight black hair to the side as Lee carefully did up the clasp. Once he was finished, I turned around, to face him.

He gazed at me. "You look beautiful . . ." He whispered, taking a step towards me and putting a hand on my cheek.

I blushed. He sounded completely sincere. "You really think so?" My gaze was fixated on his eyes as he tilted my chin up towards him.

He shook his head slowly. "I _know_ so."

_**George's POV**_

It was surprising when we walked into the common room and saw Lee and Cairo distracted in a deep kiss. I raised an eyebrow; Cairo had always had a thing for Fred. Oh well. Good for Lee!

Fred's expression darkened. "Let's go," he muttered, going up towards our dormitory. I followed, nearly laughing. Fred didn't realise just how much he liked Cairo. Of course, I can almost say for sure that they'll get together in the end.

"I feel cheated," Fred whispered, looking murderous. "Lee Jordan! Dating _our_ best friend! He wasn't even that close to her!"

"He's had a crush on her forever," I pointed out. "And when you were too chicken to give her back her locket, he decided to make his move-"

"_Too chicken_?!" bellowed Fred. "She had just run away from me! I didn't want her to run again!" He ran his hands through his ginger hair. "I thought that I could trust Lee!"

"Fred, you never informed us that _you_ liked Cairo," I said, a devilish smile spread across my face.

And then, there was one of those rare moments when Frederick Gideon Weasley was at a loss for words.

"I-" he spluttered, staring at me, his cheeks flushed. "She's our best friend, George! I just-" he paused, "_care_ for her, that's all."

"You keep telling yourself that, Freddie," I muttered.

* * *

><p>Fred completely ignored Cai and Lee after that. Not like they payed us much attention either, mind you; they were too busy snogging each other's brains off. It annoyed the hell out of me. I mean, they were our best friends and partners in crime, we needed them. Though Fred didn't seem to think so.<p>

"We don't need them, Forge!" he insisted, as we planned out some new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. "We started this without them, didn't we? And we plan to eventually run the shop without them!"

"No, we don't," I contradicted, "we had always planned to let them become employees and help us out! Cai helped us more than anyone else, and she was our first ever best friend! You can't stay mad forever, Gred. You didn't make a move on her."

"Shut up," he grumbled, turning away.

I rolled my eyes and continued to sketch out ideas. I had a whole sketchbook filled with ideas for pranks, products and some random drawings. Anyone who knew us really well knew that I was the quieter one. Only by a few little things. I liked to draw and read. I usually let Fred do the talking first. Et cetera.

I glared at Cai and Lee as they passed us, hand in hand. I had approved of their relationship at first, but now it was getting out of hand. All they did was snog. I am a firm believer that good relationships are made when you do more than just snog. It needs more affection than that. Personally, I think Cai's just a fling to Lee. Someone to get other girls jealous. He's been eying Alicia recently.

So, for Cai's sake, Fred's sake and my own, I am going to help Fred break them up.

_**Cairo's POV**_

I exasperatedly pushed Lee away from my face. "I've already told you, Lee. Just because _you_ don't study, doesn't mean I'll put off all of my studies just to snog you! Now, if you'll excuse me," I walked into the Library, "I have some homework to be done."

I slumped into a chair beside Hermione and buried my face in my hands. "Lee again?" she asked, not even bothering to look up from her book. I nodded. I was starting to get annoyed by Lee. All he wanted to do was snog.

"Look, Cairo," Hermione placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "if you aren't happy with him, just break up with him!"

I shook my head. Lee was my only hope for a boyfriend. No one else cared about me in that way, though I highly doubt that he does either. I just wish I could reveal my true feelings to Fred. Maybe, just maybe, he'd return them.

"He's horribly jealous y'know, the git," Ginny said, popping up beside me. I jumped, not having heard her until she was right there. "Thought I'd find you two here; Mione, Ron's looking for you. Something about potions work."

Hermione went (begrudgingly) off to find Ron, leaving me and Ginny alone. I can't help but think that was her plan all along. "Okay, Cairo, here's the lowdown. Fred has been mental since you started dating Lee. He's told me to keep an eye on you two, not that I agreed. I respect your privacy and your relationships. But if he's jealous enough to not admit he's jealous, you've got him completely 'round your finger!

"But just breaking it off with Lee and going up to Fred won't be good enough. You need to make him so jealous, that _he_ goes to _you_. Play it up with Lee. Make it look like you're completely head over heels for him. Then, when Fred comes, _BLAM_! You cut the relationship and Fred's all yours! Any questions?"

"Just one. What if Fred never gets jealous? What if he just 'comes to terms' with the fact that I like Lee?" I asked, looking at Ginny dubiously.

Ginny shrugged. "We'll be able to say we tried."

I grinned and hugged the younger girl. "You're the best, Gin!"

Ginny laughed. "Now go find Lee. Maybe he could 'study' with you."


	5. Chapter 5: Leprechaun Gold

**Sorry for the wait! **

_**Disclaimer: I am mostly definitely NOT J K Rowling, no matter how much I want to be. **_

**~Amaya~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fred's POV<strong>_

I cursed under my breath. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Or rather, _not_ seeing.

"I can't believe that we fell for that!" George moaned, his forehead resting on the table. "Leprechaun gold! _Leprechaun gold_, Gred!"

"It was probably a mistake. He probably shoved a bunch in his pockets before the game and forgot that it wasn't galleons. We'll just have to write to him, right Forge?"

George's head nodded, but still lay on the table in defeat. I sighed. I guess it was pretty stupid of us to fall for that. I suddenly swore loudly. George looked up at me in surprise.

"Cairo knew!" I hissed, glancing over at her. She was currently entwined with Lee. Ugh.

George gave me a confused look and I elaborated, "Remember what she said? '_Those are some fishy galleons, guys. Almost like they aren't galleons at all . . ._'" I groaned. "Dammit!"

"You can say that again," George mumbled, his head on the table again.

"Dammit!" I repeated.

_**Ginny's POV**_

"Sooo . . .?" I waggled my eyebrows at Cairo. "Is he begging for you to date him yet?"

Cairo was in a sour mood. I deduced that he was still completely ignoring her, but couldn't be sure. Cairo was the type to get worked up over many little things.

"Does it look like we're dating?!" she snapped, slamming her book shut so hard that Hermione flinched. "And Lee is being such a git, ugh you won't believe it! He treats me like I _belong_ to him. Like a - a possession! As if I'm just there to show off and snog and I'm getting the impression he wants to shag me - "

"What?!"

Cairo's face went scarlet as she spun around to face Fred. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Luckily for her, I jumped to her rescue. "I'm sorry, we were under the impression that you were allergic to studying. Afraid of books maybe? I've never seen you set foot in a library, Fred." I did a double take. "And where's your clone? I thought you two had separation anxiety."

Fred placed a hand over his heart, with an expression of mock hurt. "Sister, you wound me! We've had the unfortunate punishment of visiting this place of, ugh, _learning_ too many times." I actually knew this to be true; there had been many times when Cairo had dragged them to the library with her. "Also, George and I do not have separation anxiety! Or at least, we've never been tested for it . . . But that's not why I'm here. I _was _here to fetch _you_, dear sister, but now I must ask why Cairo gets the impression of Lee using her as something to show off, snog, and _shag_?"

"It's really none of your business, now is it, Frederick?" Hermione asked him indignantly, closing her book to glare at him. Cairo gave us a grateful look. Of course, both Hermione and I were angry at Fred for breaking Cairo's heart, so we didn't make persuading.

Fred frowned at us. "Blimey, since when is it a crime to want to help my _best friend_? If Lee's treating her badly, I want to know so I could - "

Cairo gave a sudden fake laugh. "You almost had me there, _George_."

"What are you talking about, I'm Fr - "

Cairo cut him off by pulling out her wand threateningly. From her expression, it looked like she was pretty miffed.

"Alright, sorry, I'm George!" George admitted, holding his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted you two to make up already!"

Cairo's mouth was in such a thin line, she would've given Professor McGonagall a run for her money. "I will _not_ apologise to _him_. Frederick Gideon Weasley is an insensitive git who can go to - "

"Cairo!" George gasped, staring wide-eyed at her. "I understand why Fred's mad, but why are you - ?"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?!" Cairo cried, tears gathering in her eyes. Before anyone could stop her, she had stormed out of the library.

We were silent for a few moments, as I glared at George. The silence was only broken when Hermione tentatively asked, "Why is Fred mad then?"

George gave a halfhearted laugh. "Oh, he's just being idiotic. He got all pissed when Lee kissed Cai, though he won't admit to the obvious crush he has. Okay," George looked from me to Hermione, "I've shared, now it's your turn. Why's Cai so angry?"

We exchanged glances. "You can't tell anybody, or I'll hex you," I warned, brandishing my wand with an icy glare in George's direction. He made a motion of zipping his lips, locking them and tossing the key away behind him.

"Well, Fred was being a tad insensitive to Cairo," Hermione said, her voice low, for fear of being overheard. "I'm not sure if he realised or not, but when he didn't respond to her during their, erm, _discussion_ about Professor Moody, Cairo took his silence as fighting the urge to laugh. Then Lee found her locket and was being all sappy and awkward and Cairo just went with it."

"But she was pretty bloody miffed at Fred when she found out, through Lee, that he had opened her locket," I added. "Said something along the lines of what she just said now, him being a git and going to - "

"But why?" George asked.

Hermione and I shrugged simultaneously. "She didn't tell us, _nor does she need to_!" I added quickly, after seeing George's mouth open. His mouth closed into a frown. "Besides, even if we _did _know, it would be _her _information to share, not ours!"

Hermione gathered up her books. "Come on, Ginny. We can find somewhere else to study."

_**George's POV**_

I frowned at the backs of Hermione and Ginny's heads. As the bushy brown hair and long red hair disappeared out the library door, I contemplated running after them, but decided it would be best to leave it. For now.

I couldn't digest this new information properly. Cai was mad at Fred for opening her locket? And it didn't even have any bloody pictures in it! Or was there a bigger reason that we didn't see? I just wish that she would let me help!

When I finally reappeared in the common room, Fred gave me a suspicious look. "How long does it take to go to the bathroom?"

"Sorry, I ran into a certain someone on the way back," I said, shrugging. Fred seemed to buy it, beckoning for me to come sit down so that we could resume business. I grinned; I had always been a better liar.

We hunched over the table, quills out, keeping our voices low, for fear of being overheard. Fred wrote most of it, with me just making corrections here and there.

I shook my head as Fred wrote, '_. . . we discovered our money has mysteriously disappeared, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Mr. Bagman?_' I crossed out the sentence and whispered, "No - that sounds like we're accusing him. Got to be careful . . ."

I cringed as my voice carried through the silent room. Glancing up, I saw Harry looking over at us. I guess we did look kind of suspicious; the pranksters, who can't resist attention, hiding out in a corner. He just smiled innocently at me and turned back to his homework.

I leaned over to my twin and muttered, "Harry overheard; he's doubtlessly suspicious."

"Nearly done here, then we can turn in."

I nodded, but then jumped as the portrait swung open. Cairo and Lee entered, Cairo beaming up at Lee as he struggled under his own weight in books. "Thanks for carrying my books here, Lee." She took the books from him, much to his relief. "Goodnight." She gave him a peck on the cheek and practically skipped up the steps to the girls' dormitories. He looked happily flustered as he left to bed as well.

I elbowed Fred, who had stopped writing to glare at the pair. "Not jealous, not at all," I murmured to him, smirking.

He gave me a glare now. "Shut up." But he nevertheless finished up our letter. We wished Harry and Ron goodnight and left, pleased with how our letter had turned out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Use of Unforgivables

**Ooh, introducing a new character in this chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: If I were the great J K Rowling, I would have a lot more money than I have right now . . . **_

**~Amaya~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cairo's POV<strong>_

"But this is _illegal_, Professor Moody!"

"It's your turn, Agatha. Come on, get ready."

I planted my feet, getting ready to be hit by the Imperius Curse. As Moody yelled, "Imperio!" I felt a strange sensation take over. I felt every thought and worry in my head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. I stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching me.

Then, there was Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of his empty brain: _Do the Hokey Pokey. _

_No, that's stupid, _another voice in my head said. I recognised it as my own. I felt a smile slither across my face. My stubbornness was taking over now, thankfully.

_Hop on one foot then._

_Why should I?_

_Slap Lee Jordan._

I laughed out loud. Now _there_ was something that I would do! I walked over to Lee and slapped him.

He put his hand to his cheek, where I had hit him. I grinned innocently. "Sorry, imperiused," I said sweetly, as he looked at me in shock. Fred and George started laughing; they knew me too well. They knew that I had resisted.

Moody seemed impressed. "She's been the only one to ward off the curse so far! Again, Agatha!"

This continued for a while. Moody asking me to do ridiculous things, and me not doing them. Lee seemed angry when he finally put the pieces together. Then I got to watch as others failed at resisting the curse. Lee got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I folded my arms and told him no, even though I knew he was doing it under the Imperius Curse. Francine Jefferson did a headstand until her face was very red. Angelina Johnson did laps around the classroom. Alicia Spinnet did the splits, which I'm pretty sure she couldn't do before. Theodore Jackson impersonated a donkey. Fred and George started square dancing. I was tempted to join them, it looked fun. I miss being friends with them . . .

After class, Lee walked over to me. "It's over, Cairo," he hissed. I said nothing, just sighed heavily.

Until he left to find Angelina, that is. Then I grinned and skipped over to Fred and George. "Guys," I said, stopping them in their tracks. They turn to look at me, Fred looking slightly hurt. "Look, I'm sorry for ditching you two for Lee. I should've known better than to risk our friendship for the sake of a relationship. I'm sorry for getting so working up over the whole 'locket incident' too. Could we be friends again?"

George grinned and hugged me right away. I hugged him back and then looked pleadingly up at Fred. "Freddie?" His glare softened and I motioned for him to join the hug, which he did. It felt so good to be friends again.

_**Fred's POV**_

As much as I hated to admit it, it was great to have Cairo back again. Even Lee had started talking to us again! Right now, while we planned a great prank on Flitwick, I appreciated Cairo more than ever.

"No, no, the door has to be open a little bit, or the bucket won't balance properly overtop! Move it a bit, or the water won't hit him!"

"I didn't know that muggle pranks were so complicated," George muttered under his breath.

"They are so not," Cairo contradicted, grabbing the bucket of water from George's hands. "You're just doing it wrong!" As she positioned the bucket perfectly over the slightly opened doorway, I heard footsteps coming from within the classroom. The three of us panicked (only slightly) and (with Cairo giggling like mad) we pushed each other around to hide behind a nearby statue, hoping that this would be good.

Our plan backfired though, when a Slytherin girl came out of the room, instead of the Tiny Charms Teacher. She had barely looked up when the bucket had drenched her with water. She fell over in shock, the bucket rolled beside her. Her blonde hair was drooping in it's ponytail and her blue eyes seemed stuck in a shocked expression. Wait, no, only one of her eyes was blue. The other was perfectly black all around. Creepy. She attempted to stand, but slipped on the puddle surrounding her, falling right back down.

George cringed next to me. He always felt so bad when our pranks affected an innocent by-stander. I felt bad too, but not as bad as he felt. Usually, he'd just feel bad and we'd walk away, pleased that our prank worked at all. But something about this girl must've got to him, because he got out of our hiding place and extended a hand to help her up. She begrudgingly took his hand, letting him heave her to her feet.

"Sorry about that, we're usually much more coordinated with our pranks," George apologised, smiling at her. "Oh shoot, I know you, you're in our year . . . Jade Zettair?"

"_Jadyn_," she corrected, through gritted teeth. She whipped out her wand, pointing it at George's chest. He took a step back in surprise. "And you two _blood traitors_, and the _mudblood_, did this to me, so I'm just going to give you what you deserve! CONFRINGO!"

"PROTEGO!" George yelled, blocking her spell just in time. He looked angry now. "What the bloody hell was that?! We didn't mean for that prank to get you, I tried to _help _you even, and you're trying to blow me up?!" Cairo and I had both raised out wands now, directed at the wet Slytherin.

"You're lucky I didn't use the Cruciatus Curse," Jadyn hissed menacingly. Cairo gasped, her knuckles whitening as she gripped her wand tighter. I got ready to say any spell, at any moment.

But George walked up to her, lowering his wand. "I don't think you would do that," he whispered.

"Try me."

George took a step back, spreading his arms out. "Go ahead then. Do it."

"George, what are you doing?!" I cried, wand still pointed at Jadyn. He said nothing, just stared stubbornly at Jadyn. She pointed her wand at his chest, but her hand shook and when her mouth opened, no words came out.

"I knew it. You don't have it in you, no one, except those as low as Death Eaters, do," George said, lowering his arms and turning his back on her.

I watched as Jadyn's eyes widened, then, obviously not used to being insulted, she yelled, "CRUCIO!"

George fell onto the ground, but didn't scream in pain. He gave a weak laugh. "You didn't really mean it," he muttered, trying, and failing, to get up.

"Maybe I didn't," Jadyn murmured, so low that nobody heard her. Except me. Cairo had already rushed to George's side, but I kept my wand pointed at Jadyn. She was obviously capable of a lot of bad stuff.

"What is going on here?"

I looked up to see Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall running up, McGonagall immediately helping George to his feet and Snape coming over to me and Jadyn.

"Ask that to her," I spat. "She used one of the unforgivables on my twin brother!"

Snape turned to Jadyn, who looked ashamed; or maybe she was just ashamed she had been caught. "I'm sorry, Professor. But they pranked me! A bucket of water fell on my head!"

"That is no excuse to use an unforgivable curse!" McGonagall scolded. "Mr. Weasley, please go with Miss Agatha and escort your twin to the hospital wing. We shall deal with Miss Zettair."

As I draped George's arm around my shoulder, to help support him, I cast one last glare back at Jadyn, who was looking seriously guilty. "What got into you, Georgie?" I asked, looking at my twin as Cairo and I helped him towards the hospital wing.

"Yeah, George, what the heck?" Cairo cried, from the other side of him, also helping support him.

"I don't know. I just felt - ARGH!" George looked like he wanted to punch someone. He sighed, "I seriously have no idea what came over me. Sorry guys, I was just being an idiot."

"You're forgiven, Georgie," Cairo said. "Just don't scare us like that again, _please_."


	7. Chapter 7: Cheating the Age Line

**Sorry that this one is kinda short, I hope you still like it.**

_**Disclaimer: I am not the renowned J K Rowling or I would have all the Harry Potter Merch I ever wanted FOR FREEEE!**_

**~Amaya~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cairo's POV<strong>_

I sat next to Hermione in the Great Hall. We both had our noses buried in books. I was reading one of my favourite muggle books, Nancy Drew. It was a series about a girl detective and she got to solve tons of mysteries! She would be such a Ravenclaw if she were real.

"YEAH!"

Suddenly, Fred and George burst into the hall, each holding a small vial of potion. I rolled my eyes, slamming my book shut. They had been working on that aging potion ever since Dumbledore had announced how people could submit their names in the tournament. I glanced at the Goblet of Fire, which stood nearby, a glowing white circle surrounding it. That age line would definitely reject their names, no matter how many potions they took. _Dumbledore_ drew it for Merlin's sake . . .

"It's not going to work," Hermione announced in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked, crouching next to her.

"Why's that Granger?" George asked, appearing on her other side.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to the circle on the floor. "See this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asked.

"So?!" Hermione slammed her book shut, about to lecture them, when I jumped in.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an ageing potion," I sighed.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant!" Fred insisted.

"Because it's so pathetically dim witted," George finished, grinning at his twin. They stood up, uncapping their vials of age potion.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George!"

"Bottoms up!"

"I wouldn't do that if you'd like to keep your clean-shaven faces!" I called in a sing-song as they hopped into the age-line.

Fred gave me a strange look, before he shrugged and put his name into the Goblet with his twin. I watched in amusement as they had about two seconds of gloating, and then were flung backwards. I put my book down and went to help them up. The best part of the whole thing was that they now sported identical long white beards. I shook my head and laughed along with them as I escorted them to the Hospital Wing.

_**George's POV**_

"Back again?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I swear, you three might as well start living here."

"At least _I'm_ not the one being stupid," Cairo muttered.

"Ah, we'd love to - " Fred began.

"But we have mayhem to cause elsewhere - " I continued.

"So we must decline, unfortunately."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head again and got to work fixing our beards. That's when I noticed a girl enter the room, also sporting a beard, looking embarrassed. When she saw us, she attempted to hide, but Cairo had already called out to her. "Do you need your beard removed too, or is this some new fashion statement that I'm unaware of?"

The girl shot Cairo a glare and slowly inched up towards us. Then I noticed her eyes. One blue, the other black. I immediately recoiled. Jadyn Zettair looked away, almost in a guilty way. But no, she's a Slytherin. She obviously doesn't feel guilty.

Madam Pomfrey finally finished on Fred's beard and moved on to me. Jadyn awkwardly sat next to Cairo, waiting to have her beard removed. Cairo began whispering with her. Once my beard was done, I wanted to leave, but Fred made me wait for Cairo, who was still talking with Jadyn, even as Jadyn was getting her beard removed. What surprised me the most was that Cairo was _smiling_.

Once Jadyn's beard had been removed, she and Cairo came over, Jadyn looking apprehensive. "Jadyn has something to say to you, George," Cairo stated, pushing Jadyn forwards. Fred gave her a glare that said, 'if-you-even-think-of-hurting-my-brother-again-you-are-so-dead'.

Jadyn visibly gulped. "I just wanted to say," she began, "that I'm sorry, George. I shouldn't have ever done that and it was wrong and . . ." Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears, freaking me out a bit. Then she started sobbing, as she tried to speak. "I'm such a idiot, I'm sorry! It's okay if you never forgive me ever, I mean that was pretty unforgivable! I'm sorry!"

Did my ears deceive me?! Was she actually _apologising_?! I mean, this is a _Slytherin_ who had actually _used an unforgivable curse_! Maybe it was a trick. But Cairo seemed to believe her and Cairo was usually right. I guess everyone deserves a second chance, right?

"It's alright," I found myself saying, "I shouldn't have provoked you like that either."

"So," she sniffed, "are we, y'know, cool?"

"Sure, Jade," I said, causing her to glare at me, "we're cool."

Jadyn gave me a small smile. "One request though: don't call me Jade."

"Can't promise that," I laughed, causing Jadyn to giggle a bit. Fred, Cairo and I exchanged glances. Huh. I guess not all Slytherins are that bad.


	8. Chapter 8: The Gryffindor Champion

**Random fact: This beautiful new cover was made for me by CupcakeOfAwesomeness (or Jayce, as she likes to be referenced by (because it's her name XD)). If you're like me and have no artistic talents whatsoever, I suggest going to her. She does this stuff for free and like, literally will change it to how you want it to look. Like, at first, she did this other one, and I was like, "well, maybe you could change this and this?" and she did and she kept changing it until it was so perfect and ASDFJILRGJHDNGV I'm sorry, it's just so beautiful :')**

_**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling, otherwise I would be able to pay for beautiful covers. (Because I did want to pay her, it's so beautiful and took up so much of her time.)**_

**~Amaya~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fred's POV<strong>_

"Harry Potter?!" Cairo exclaimed. "Harry Potter?! He wouldn't be so stupid!"

I had to agree with her; Harry wasn't the type to put his name in the Goblet of Fire illegally, even if we had suggested for him to do it a few times. He was into honesty and nobility and stupid things like that. Besides, if he had done it, why hadn't he gotten a beard? I groaned, putting my head on the table. I'm not sharp enough to comprehend all this.

George stood up, and I thought he was going to leave, but instead he was greeting Jadyn as she ran towards us. She had actually become our friend in the short time we had known her and, as she was now being shunned by the majority of her house for hanging out with 'our type', she spent most of her time with us.

"You know Harry Potter, right? How'd he do it?" she asked, with a look of excitement on her face. She was evidently not worried about him at all, unlike the three of us (though George and I wouldn't ever admit it to anyone).

"We don't know," George and I said together, just as Cairo said, "He didn't!"

Jadyn ignored Cairo, asking us, "Did he get an older student to do it for him? Why did he enter?"

"We don't know that either." "He didn't!"

"What would push him to enter? I thought he was all noble and stuff?"

"We still don't know." "He is!"

"Look, Jade - "

"It's _Jadyn_, George."

"_Jadyn_. We don't know anymore than you do. We could ask Ron and Hermione, though I doubt they'd tell us even if they knew anything," George finished. Jadyn huffed and walked with us out of the hall. She kept close to George, causing Cairo and I to exchange glances.

Cairo and I hung behind the other two. "One month," she whispered.

I shook my head. "Nah, too soon. I'd say he'd wait until at least February. Truth be told, he's not much of a ladies man."

"And you are?" Cairo asked.

"Ouch." I clutched my heart. "You wound me!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I have a feeling they'll get together sooner than later. I mean, according to Triwizard tradition, the Yule Ball will be happening around Christmas. If he's smart, he'll ask her to that."

"The what?" I asked, my interest suddenly being peaked through the enchanted roof. If anyone knew about the Triwizard Tournament, it was Cairo. I mean, George and I knew a lot, but she knows about everything times ten. If that makes sense.

Cairo pulled a book from her bag, flipping it open to a page with a picture of people in dress robes dancing around a large ballroom. "The Yule Ball," she explained, "is a ball that occurs around the yule - pretty much, around Christmas time. It's meant for international magical cooperation. Technically, the whole tournament is about that, but, considering it's a competition, the antonym of cooperation, I think the term more properly suits the Yule Ball on it's own. Pretty much, you ask a girl you like to the ball, and you dance with her," she finished, swiftly shutting the book.

"Oh . . . Who are you going to take?" I asked. I could see in her eyes that she had an idea of who she wanted to go with, but it was lost after I asked the question.

She snapped her fingers in my face. "I'm a _girl_! I wait for a _boy _to ask _me_!" She paused. "Though I _might _have someone in mind who I'd like to ask me, but I'm hardly going to tell _you_!" Then, she stormed off, pushing in between George and Jadyn, towards the Gryffindor common room.

George and Jadyn stared after her as she walked briskly up the stairs, wiping her eyes. "What's eating her?" Jadyn asked.

"Definitely something I did, but I have no clue what," I said, joining them. "Ugh, _girls_."

Jadyn had her wand out faster than I could say 'oops.' "Wanna repeat that comment, buster?" I shook my head quickly, and she put her wand away, saying, "Alright, I'm going to go talk to Cairo. It's probably nothing that a girl chat can't fix."

George rolled his eyes and pulled me away as Jadyn darted up the stairs after Cairo. "Come on, Gred, let's go find Lee or something."

_**Jadyn's POV**_

I hadn't exactly worked this through. I had never thought about what would happen if I hadn't caught up with Cairo before she entered the Gryffindor common room. Now, I stood outside the portrait hole, pleading with the Fat Lady to allow me entry.

"Oh please! You saw Cairo enter yourself! And you saw how sad she was! We're friends, and I need to talk with her!" I begged.

The Fat Lady eyed my suspiciously. "How do I know this isn't a trick? You _are_ a Slytherin, after all."

I groaned, hanging my head in resignation. "I hate my house," I muttered, ready to turn and walk away, when I heard the portrait creak open.

"Is it true? What you've been saying?" I recognised the young fourth year as Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Every word of it! I just want to speak with Cairo, then I'll leave! I swear!"

Hermione opened the portrait wider to allow me entry, but said warningly as I passed, "If I find out you're lying, I'll get my friend Ginny to hex you, and trust me, she does a mean hex." I nodded gratefully and practically flew towards the armchair, where I could see Cairo curled in a ball and sobbing quietly. In my peripheral vision, I saw Hermione go up a flight of spiral stairs to her dorm.

I put a comforting hand on Cairo's shoulder, sitting next to her. "Cairo, I just spent the last fifteen minutes trying to get in here, so you better tell me what's wrong and let me help you."

I heard a laugh through her tears, which was encouraging. "It's just Fred," she moaned. "You know how boys are."

"Yeah, I know," I commiserated. "But what did he do? He doesn't seem to know."

"Of course not," she snapped, finally uncurling and looking at me. I could see the fury in her eyes. "He's just so oblivious!" She exhaled, starting to calm down. "Jadyn, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, alright?" I nodded hastily. Cairo glanced around the room to make sure nobody else was there, then said, "I fancy Fred. Too much for my own good. I'm seriously in love with him. But he - "

She didn't finish because tears were forming in her eyes by this point, but she also didn't need to. I understood. He didn't like her in the same way. She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. So she didn't say anything. But she hinted at it, with high hopes. But he kept diminishing her hopes. But she kept trying, until she had finally broken down.

I wrapped her into a hug. "Cai . . . Is there anything I can do? I know we haven't been friends for too long, but - " I hesitated. "I'm going to tell _you _a secret now." She pulled away nodding and examining my expression. "I've never had _real _friends before you and the twins. Nobody in Slytherin liked me, and since I was _in_ Slytherin, nobody from any other houses liked me. Before Hogwarts, when I was in grade school, they called me a freak, because of my eyes and my bursts of accidental magic. So I - I just want to help you."

Cairo pulled me into another, tighter hug. "Don't worry; I'll always be your friend, Jadyn." I smiled as we hugged. Cairo was so compassionate, I knew that she would be one of those forever friends that you're lucky to have. I just hope it stays that way.


	9. Chapter 9: Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Three guesses what this chapter is about and the first two don't count ;)**

_**Disclaimer: I am not Joanne Rowling, please don't sue me, this is for fun not profit!**_

**~Amaya~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>George's POV<strong>_

"Diggory did well," Cairo mused, to my disgust.

"Diggory? He's just a Hufflepuff! I thought we were rooting for Harry!" I retorted. She knew how much I disliked Cedric since he had inadvertently stolen my girlfriend a while back. Ah yes, Joy Wilson had been the prettiest Hufflepuff I had ever seen. We had dated for a while, until she had fallen for Cedric. As far I know, she's still trying to win his affections.

"We are," Cairo said, "but I'm just stating the facts. Delacour was okay, Krum did the worst of the three, surprisingly. And now, we wait for Harry."

"Thanks for the replay," Fred said sarcastically. "Now let's watch, shall we?"

Cairo gave a tiny huff, but immediately perked up when she noticed Harry enter the arena. Unfortunately, the dragon seemed to notice too. Harry jumped behind a rock, just barely missed the blast of fire that the dragon sprayed at him. I watched in amusement as Cairo grabbed Fred's hand in worry. He barely noticed, or if he did, he didn't make her remove her hand.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" Harry cried, reaching his hand in the air to catch the broom as it zoomed towards him. Flying around to dodge the dragon, he ended up flying outside of the arena, towards the castle, with the now unchained dragon in hot pursuit.

"WELL DONE DRAGON!" Fred and I yelled simultaneously, making Jadyn laugh and Cairo give us a sort of smile that said, 'that was amusing, but if you really aren't cheering for Harry I will curse you.'

After a few minutes, we realized he wasn't going to be back for a while, so I struck up conversation. "So Jadyn, why did I catch you with a Potter Stinks badge yesterday?"

She merely smirked. "You want to see it? I just modified it." She pulled some mangled metal from her pocket. It was still flickering from yellow to green, but the words were no longer intelligible. "Behold!"

Laughing, I hi-fived her. "That's brilliant, Jade!"

"Don't call me Jade!" she hissed, but didn't stay mad for long, explaining, "The rest of the Slytherins hate me more than ever, but I don't care. It was worth it!"

"So worth it," Cairo laughed, as she and Fred examined the remnants of the once hurtful badge.

I, on the other hand, just looked at Jadyn with a sort of stubborn expression. "Why can't I call you Jade? Who's going to stop me?"

"I suppose I can't stop you, but I thought that since you were my friend, you would respect my decisions," Jadyn said, looking calm, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. But why was she so sad?

I took her hand, causing Cairo and Fred to realize this was going to be deep and moving away. "Jadyn, what's wrong with that nickname? It obviously has some sort of sentimental story . . ."

Jadyn suddenly burst into tears, causing me to cringe, knowing I had set her off someway. Pulling her away from the stands, I whispered to Fred as I passed, "Tell me how it goes, mate." He nodded, watching me lead Jadyn back towards the castle.

I sat her down on a bench in the courtyard, asking again, "What's wrong with the name Jade?"

"That was my mother's name. My _real_ mother." I hadn't expected that answer. She continued, "She and my real father died about a year after I was born, at the hands of Lord Voldemort. They had hidden me with some friends so no harm would come my way, but after they died, their friends didn't know what to do with me, other than adopt me. I love my foster parents like anything, don't get me wrong, but I hate being reminded about my parents."

"Jade," I whispered, ignoring the pleas in her eyes of not using the name, "I think you should feel proud. Your parents probably died heroes, maybe even taking some Death Eaters down with them. And for the record, I think that both Jade and Jadyn are beautiful names."

I barely had time to react to the kiss that Jadyn pulled me into at that moment. Finally, I pulled her closer, kissing her back. And for once, I was glad that Fred wasn't here.

_**Fred's POV**_

Cairo and I raced each other back towards the castle to give George and Jadyn the good news. Currently, Cairo was in the lead, yelling taunts back at me. She soon realized that this was a mistake, as I shot a "Petrificus Totalus!" at her. She froze in place, and only was I far ahead of her, did I release the spell.

I was laughing until I hear a familiar yell from behind me of, "Carpe Retractum!" and I was suddenly pulled backwards so harshly that I fell on my face. Cairo appeared by my side extremely fast, pulling me to my feet. "Are you alright? No broken bones?"

I nodded, giving her a quick (and gentle) punch in the shoulder. "Come on, we still have to find - " I didn't finish my sentence as I noticed two familiar figures locked in a kiss. Cairo held out her hand and I begrudgingly handed her a couple galleons. She had won the bet.

"Afternoon," I said, giving them a smirk. George and Jadyn broke apart, staring at me with scarlet cheeks. Cairo grinned at them as they jumped to their feet, ready to walk back inside with us. "Nice one, Georgie. We were wondering when you two would get together."

"Shut up," George muttered, taking Jadyn's hand in his own, pulling her inside the castle as she giggled like a schoolgirl (which I suppose she is).

"Scandalous. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin."

Cairo and I turned around to see Rita Skeeter, cameraman beside her, obviously having just taken a few shots on George and Jadyn. I glowered at her. "Don't you have better things to report on?" I snapped, beginning to follow George's lead and pulling Cairo inside. But not before seeing Rita's large smirk.


End file.
